


It Always Been You.

by thelunaticAword



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Mostly Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelunaticAword/pseuds/thelunaticAword
Summary: You swore after the destructive relationship your parents had, you would never allow yourself to fall in love. Your parents had been in love once, and it didn't end well for them, why would it be better for you? When your guard drops and you fall in love with Sal Vulcano, what decision will you make in the end?





	It Always Been You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on writing my character/reader fics so I'm writing for some prompt lists on tumblr. I've posted two other prompts on here as well.   
> My tumblr is here: https://impractical-bettas.tumblr.com/

  1. Please don't, don't do this.
  2. You deserve better.
  3. It's always been you.



  

Coming from a not so great childhood, you knew that you were hard to love. You were combative, flighty and downright terrified of falling in love.

Growing up, you watched your parents fight constantly, over the smallest things, until they finally divorced when you were 16. 4 years later, and you still refused to get into a serious relationship.

Living on your own for the past year, you hoped it would help with your commitment issues, but nothing could. You've been to therapists, shrinks, the whole lot and nothing ever helped. You've tried your hand at dating several times, most of them great guys, but as soon as you felt yourself getting attatched, you severed any and all ties and acted like they never existed.

When you met Sal, you knew you were in trouble. With his charm, his smile, and his all around good nature, he had wormed his way into your heart without you noticing. Now, though, you had to figure out a way to end things without breaking your own heart in the process.

No matter how sweet Sal seemed now, you knew that eventually the love wore off. Your mother told you stories of how sweet your father was when they first got together, but a mortgage and three kids later, that sweetness and devotion had disappeared. Even though he had stayed until you, the youngest, were 16, you knew there was no love between them anymore.

You couldn't quite pinpoint when it happened, just that it happened after you were born. So, ultimately you felt it was your fault. You told your mother this and of course she denied it. She would never blame something so horrible on her baby but there was no convincing you otherwise. Their marriage was happy until you came along, and then it fell apart.

Invtiting Sal over for dinner wasn't a good idea. If things went sour, you would be at your place and would have nowhere else to go. Doing it in public just seemed rude and uncaring. It wasn't that you didn't care for Sal, quite the opposite, but you couldn't allow yourself to go through the same pain as your mother did.

You settled for a quiet spot in the park you both liked, texting him and asking him to meet you there in 15 minutes. Yes it was a public space but the specific spot you asked to meet hardly ever got any foot traffic.

Arriving at the park first, you sat on the bench and studied the scenery around you. It was mid fall so the leaves were changing colors and beginning to fall. This was normally your favorite time of year, but knowing what was about to happen, you couldn't bring yourself to enjoy it. The spot around you was empty, as it always was. It was the original playground the park had built years and years ago. As the times changed, so did the park. Instead of tearing this one down, they expanded the park and added a new playset, this one sitting here to rust and degrade.

That's sort of how you felt at this very moment. Knowing you were about to tell one of the best men you ever knew goodbye, you could feel the rust building in your heart. After this, you told yourself, no more. No more dating, no more guys, nothing. _I won't end up like them._

When Sal arrived, you could feel the knot forming in your throat. Why, today of all days, did he have to wear your favorite dark jeans and purple flannel? His hair was messy, the curls on the top swaying in the autumn breeze. As particular as Sal was about his hair, he knew you preferred the messy look, so he hardly bothered with it when you were together. He sat down next to you, placing a gentle kiss to your cheek.

"Y/N, you look upset, what's wrong?" You tried to control the emotions on your face as best you could but obviously you were failing. The lump in your throat grew bigger, knowing what you were about to say.

"I'm sorry," is all you manage before a soft sob escapes you. Trying to choke back the noise, you continued **"I can't do this anymore."**

Sal looked at you, utter confusion on his features. You knew what he was feeling, because you were feeling it too. In this moment, telling him goodbye, you knew you loved him. You were upset that you let this happen, but more upset at the fact you had to let him go.

"What are you saying, y/n?" He grasped your hand and squeezed, begging you to make him understand.

"I'm sorry Sal, **you deserve better."**

"Bullshit," he yelled, his anger startling him as well. "I deserve you."

"I can't end up like them, Sal. I just can't." Your eyes were downcast now, praying he would just accept what you were saying and move on. He knew what you were talking about. You had told him about your parents when you first met, before you guys were ever a thing. He knew about your commitment issues, but he decided to take a chance on you anyway. What a mistake.

**"Please don't, don't do this."** He was gripping you hand even tighter now, just this side of painful. You could feel his desperation in his grip, you couldn't dare see that look in his eyes. He didn't wait for you to meet his gaze, just continued talking. "I love you, you know that. It's you or no one else, y/n."

Surprised at his confession, you looked up. His eyes were filled with pain, but also so much love, it made your heart hurt. This was the first time he had ever told you that, and you knew why. Before you were even together, you made sure to tell him you didn't believe in love and that you had never said it to anyone. He knew this, so he refrained from telling you until now.

"I feel like I've waited my entire life for you. Just give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not like your dad was. Please?" Hearing the desperation in his voice, you really wanted to give in, to take everything back and pretend this day never happened. You were fighting the urge to apologize, to throw yourself into his arms when he spoke again, tears filling his beautiful green eyes.

**"It's always been you."**

With that, the last of your resolve escaped you and you broke down, sobbing into Sal's shoulder. He held you, rubbing soothing circles into your back, until the sobbing subsided and you were able to catch your breath. Not being able to find the words just yet, you kissed him, trying to portray everything you were feeling into that one kiss. Sal kissed back just as urgently, his arms tightening around your waste.

When you finally pulled apart, you knew the perfect thing to say.

"This won't be easy for me, you have to understand that." Sal nodded, bringing your knuckles to his lips and placing a soft kiss against them. He sat you hand down in your lap and covered it with his own. "I love you, Sal. I want this to work. I really do. Please," you begged and Sal's eyes grew wide at the raw ache in your voice, "prove me wrong."

Before kissing you again, Sal whispered _I can do that_ and you knew, no matter what happened, this was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. You just hoped he was right and that he would be different.

**** 

10 years of marriage and 2 kids later, Sal had decided he wanted to renew your vows. Your twins, Cain and Able, were now 6 years old and clinging to their uncle Joe's leg as you stood before your husband at the altar. You loved him as much today as you did the first time you said I do. When it came time to exchange your vow's, Sal's were simple and to the point.

"10 years ago I made a promise to you in front of all of these people. I feel I've kept that promise, so I asked you to marry me again. When you said yes, I felt everything I felt the first time I asked you. So here I am, making that same promise again." You stared at Sal, waiting for him to go on. There was so much love in your heart for this man, you honestly didn't think you could be happier. Sal's next words proved you oh so wrong.

"I promise to love you, and our children, for the rest of my life. If I have to remarry you every ten years to prove that to you, I will. I love you with all of my heart, and you've made me the happiest man in the world, two times over now."

Instead of saying anything, you took his hand in yours and squeezed. Once you said I do, you stared at Sal, waiting for him to say it in return, he shocked you one more time. Instead of saying the traditional "I do" Sal decided to use a phrase from your past.

**"It's always been you."**


End file.
